


Sweden is a lot like Antarctica...

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin
Summary: 2018 CP23/15/21 saga from my point of view...





	Sweden is a lot like Antarctica...

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and if I should continue?

“Mark please, you can’t seriously tell me that there is nothing else you can do here! We have a team full of world class players and you’re telling me there is no one at all you can trade for her?!” 

“Heath, calm down! Do you have any idea how far I’ve stuck my neck out trying to make this trade happen for you? Did I even question you when you came to me almost immediately after the final and asked me to do whatever it takes to get her here? And it’s not as if I didn’t already think and know that she would be an incredible asset to this squad or that I haven’t tried to get her before.” The thorns manager was losing his patience with Tobin as she paced back and forth from wall to wall shaking her head. A ball sliding effortlessly between her two feet as she walked briskly, never looking down once. 

“Mark… please I, I need you to keep trying, there has to be someone you can trade that Dames will accept. He doesn’t want her there any more than she wants to be!” Tobin was livid, the 2018 draft was only weeks away and she knew if this trade was ever going to happen it needed to happen soon.

“Look, Tobin, I respect you, as a professional, and as a footballer, and I know you know how this all works, you know that in order to get this trade, Rory will want a star power striker to replace his loss. That leaves us with what? You know this team like the back of your hand, we’ve got you, obviously out of the picture, we’ve got Sinc, not in my own or her lifetime. We’ve got Nadia, who’s heading to City, and we’ve got Raso, who’s great but he wouldn’t go for her alone. “So then you go back to the roster and he’ll probably want a midfielder to back up the striker, and what do you want me to offer? Lindsey? ALLIE?! Because those are the only two he’d bat an eye at. So please, plead your case as to why I should throw away those three all for what? Why is this so important to you?! I understand she’s an incredible striker and yes she would be an asset on any team but what makes this trade so important to you that you’re willing to throw away any number of your teammates and close friends to make it happen?”

“Because I fucking miss my girlfriend Mark! Press is my girlfriend and I fucking miss her! We’ve lived across the country from each other for the entirety of our relationship and I’m done with it, so yes, I’m bringing my personal life into the office because I cant push it back from affecting my job anymore. I can’t spend another season flying coast to coast on days off.” Tobin had stopped passing and was sitting on top of the ball that had previously been between her feet. 

Mark was taken aback by this, of all the players he had ever known, Tobin Heath was the last one he ever expected to be affected by something like this. But that didn’t mean he was any less sympathetic. 

“Heath… look, I’m sorry, I don’t take you for someone who would throw your friends under the bus and I know that was never what you were trying to do. I have to be honest I didn’t see this one coming, but I need you to know that I am trying, I have been since the second you brought it up. Can I ask you something though?” Mark knew this conversation had just taken a very personal turn but he had never been one to stop his players from approaching him about their lives. 

Tobin looked up, silently encouraging her coach to continue.

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with what you want because its a perfectly human request in a situation like this… but I guess what I’m wondering is, with all due respect, when did you become a normal human?” Mark ended his question with a chuckle, but despite the joke, both himself and Tobin knew what he really meant. 

“I guess about when I realized I had found my worthwhile.” 

“Your worthwhile?”

“I found in her the only thing in the world that could make me step away from the game. Because truthfully if she phoned me up right now and told me that she wants to get married and start our family and that it was time for the two of us to retire, I’d be here talking to you for a whole other reason. And I know that you’re looking at me like I’m crazy right now, but Mark the thing is, I’m okay with the concept of that phone call because I know its not going to happen, because I know that if 20 years from now I was still in a position to be playing, she wouldn’t ever ask me to stop. And thats what makes her the one who is worth it, I would step away from it all for her because I know that she would never ask that of me.” 

“Heath…” Mark walked over to his player and reached for her hand, pulling her up from her position atop the soccer ball on the ground and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to do what I can. Okay? You know that I cant make you a promise but I will not stop trying alight? 

“Thank you Mark… I really appreciate it, and I’m sorry I got so in your face about it, I just… she’s been talking to clubs in Europe because no matter what she’s not staying in Chicago, and if you can’t get her, then an the moment she’s only willing to go to Seattle this season until LA starts up.”

Mark chuckled, “Well we can have her playing for the devils team can we?”

Tobin laughed, shaking her head, “The only comforting thing there is I know that Laura has been after her for years and that she’d treat her right.” 

“I wouldn’t think to fast on that, Harvey is on her way out, and not that I’m allowed to be saying any of this, but Kansas is underground and Utah is picking up where they left off, wouldn’t be surprised if Laura lands herself there. You should tell Press to keep her ears open for that deal, it should be live any day now, Salt Lake is less than a two hour flight from Portland.” The Thorns manager clapped Tobin on the back as she smiled leaving his office. 

…

 

“Tobs? Where have you been?” Christen jumped up from her place on their couch and shuffled over to to door in her robe and slippers. "You were gone when I woke up.” The raven haired striker pouted as she wrapped her girlfriend up in a hug. Tobin melted into the touch and held onto Christen tightly. 

“I left a note” Tobin mumbled into her shoulder.

“You’re note said “I love you” Thats not exactly a location I can track you to since you never bring your phone anywhere.” Christen teased and pulled back to tap the brunette jokingly on her temple. 

“I just went for a walk.” Tobin lied, kissing Christen on her cheek and stalking into her kitchen solemnly. 

“You went to talk to Mark again didn’t you?” Christen sighed, following in her girlfriends tracks. “Tobin I told you, you’ve gotta stop hassling him, you can’t force this. My manager is doing everything he can to make something happen alright? It’ll all be okay.” Christen tugged on Tobin’s arm, trying to turn her around as the brunette stared blankly into the fridge. 

“What if it isn’t…” Tobin mumbled so quietly, her girlfriend barely heard a peep.

“Tobin, honey, what was that?” Christen tugged the brunette’s tanned arm a little harder forcing her to turn around and face her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. 

“Baby… Tobin talk to me, I’ve got you.” Christen led the shorter woman over to the couch that Christen herself had picked out, much like everything in the apartment in downtown Portland, mere steps away from Providence Park.  
Christen sat first, pulling Tobin down gently beside her. 

“What if it’s not okay Chris?…” Tobin asked a little louder this time, just loud enough for her girlfriend to understand. 

“Tobin… even if I don’t end up in Portland this season, you know that doesn’t change anything right? No matter where I am, it’s always going to be okay.”

“I saw your email from Göteborg… Tobin spoke gently, scared that Christen would be upset, she read her message. She never went looking through Christens phone, but she had been on it at the time when the email first arrived a day prior.

“Tobin…”

“When were you gonna tell me you were talking to them?” Tobin asked weakly. “I’m not mad you hadn’t said anything I just… it sounds like they’re pretty close to needing an answer so I guess I’m just wondering when you were planning on telling me about it.” 

“Tobs I’m sorry I never intended to keep this from you, when they first got in contact with me I wasn’t even considering it so it never felt urgent to say anything, but then as time passed I realized that things might now work out here and that I might not have a choice if I want to play this season, which obviously I do, and I need to. I honestly was planning on talking to you about it today, and I swear I’m not just saying that because you know about it already. I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner Tobs.”

Tobin wiped at a few of her remaining tears and took a deep breath, holding Christen’s hands firmly in her own. 

“It’s okay Chris, I understand and I’m not upset at that it’s just… what happens if you go to Sweden? I know that we’ve been on opposite coasts for three years, but opposite continents? Christen thats so far away… I just I can’t imagine not being able to fly to you on every off day. And with the time difference… we’ve both dated someone in a different country so I know you know too how fucking hard it is to make any sort of plans with each other… thats a nine hour time difference Chris.”

“Tobin… are you… are you saying you would break up with me if I went to Europe…” Christen was now fighting tears of her own as a million thoughts raced through her mind.

“No!! Christen baby never, that would never even be an option for me okay? I’m marrying you, you are the love of my life and you could move to Antarctica and I would be there in a heartbeat when you needed me.”

“Well to be fair, Sweden is a lot like Antarctica in the winter time.” Christen joked, leaning into Tobin and resting her head on the shorter girls shoulder. “Tobin I really love you. You know I would only take Göteborg’s offer if I had to right? If I couldn’t something work here?”

“I know Chris… speaking of which Mark told me something interesting that involves Laura Harvey and Utah…”


End file.
